playanimaljamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boss
The Boss, originally named Spot, first appeared on the blog after Harold's first raid. Before her reveal it was thought the boss was a crocodile who later turned out to be a robot and many employees still claim they have no idea who the boss is as she tends to keep to her office. Appearance The Boss is a pink dog with hot pink and white spots, she wears a blue collar with a golden tag. While she appears small it is suspected she is actually very large. Before she came to the AJHQ realm she was a medium light brown dog with reddish-brown and very light brown spots, her body was also proportioned like a normal dog. She transformed into the pink dog we see today due to exposure to The Juice, which also gave her intelligence greatly above that of a regular dog. Personality The Boss lives by her catch phase "Never forgive, never forget" and is as such extremely harsh towards her employees, growing an extreme hatred towards people for minor offences. While she mostly keeps in her office she is known to monologue to those who've wronged her in some way, usually describing how their life went so wrong and she appears to take joy in others despair. She appears to have very high standards, only being impressed by the best of the best ("Even The Boss is impressed by him (Eric) and no one impresses The Boss") Lore The Boss was originally a normal dog living on Earth with her owner Mr. Clark, the founder of AJHQ and discoverer of the juice, but was swept away to the AJHQ realm with him where they were to be trapped in a building and exposed to juice till Mr. Clark went crazy. However The Boss was affected by the juice differently and became very intelligent, eventually finding a way to bend the building they were trapped in to her will, abandoning Mr. Clark she seized control of his business for herself, declaring herself the new boss. She eventually reached out to National Geographic hoping for a business partnership, National Geographic was at first surprised to see her but was interested in her ideas and ended up helping her build AJHQ. Things were going great between The Boss and National Geographic to the point they eventually started a romantic relationship and were briefly married, however their relationship was doomed to crash and burn, they gradually helped turn each other into worse and worse people until one fateful day National Geographic discovered The Boss had been working on the bee movie game behind his back and some sort of fight broke out ending with National Geographic leaving The Boss for good and a massive feud was grown between AJHQ and National Geographic. At some point The Boss was trapped in the world of Dash Tag as punishment for some crime which she had committed which she described as a hell bad enough to justify any bad thing she's done to any AJHQ employee. She was eventually freed after some sort of deal was made between AJHQ and the overseers of Dash Tag. Trivia * The Boss is Spot from the game Dash Tag , who has very little actual lore about her aside from "Spot never forgives, Spot never forgets" which is The Boss's motto Gallery Boss reveal 2.png|The Boss as shown in her reveal I_hate_this_The_AU_6.png|The Boss as a regular dog, before being exposed to the juice Category:AJHQ Employees